Técnicas de Auror
by ScorpioDani
Summary: Scorpius le enseña a Albus Severus una técnica empleada por Aurores


**Técnicas de Auror**

Estaba entrenando, no que fuera auror o algo parecido, para eso ya existía su papá (y su novio), de hecho, era sanador en San Mungo. Pero le gustaba estar en forma y saber que podía defenderse si se le presentaba la ocasión, además así mataba el tiempo que su padre se tomaba mientras estaba en reunión. Esa vez estaba practicando su velocidad y los hechizos que pudiera lanzar si alguna vez se enfrentaba a alguien. De pronto oyó pasos, alguien se acercaba al salón donde practicaba.

–Vaya, así que Potter está entrenando. Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso –dijo una voz que Albus conocía muy bien.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

–Yo trabajo aquí, Potter, ¿no lo sabías? –uhm, por supuesto que lo sabía.

–Me refiero a este salón, ¿también practicas aquí? Pensé que lo aurores tenían su propio sitio de prácticas.

–Vine a ayudarte. Después de todo soy un auror y yo _sí _tengo permiso –dijo, sin responder a su pregunta.

Albus pensó que la ayuda de Scorpius sería buena idea.

–Está bien, ¿qué tienes para mostrar? Espero que seas útil, Malfoy.

–Más bien para decir. No vamos a tener un duelo. Estás comenzando, te daré unas claves esenciales si algún día decides mostrar tu lado rastreador y combativo. _Primera lección_, no debes confiar en nadie que no conozcas (e incluso en quién conozcas), y si por alguna razón decides hacerlo asegúrate de investigarlo completamente. Puede ser que esa persona esté en tu contra o algo peor. _Segunda lección_, nunca debes mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos o emociones si te encuentras en una de estas situaciones. Tienes que esconderlas lo mejor que puedas, pues pueden llevarte a revelar secretos o hacer lo que ellos quieren. Siempre intenta mantenerte estoico y como si eso te pasara todos los días. Y _tercera lección_, siempre puedes usar cualquier arma o método para lograr tus objetivos y sacar información de alguien. Puedes usar cualquier técnica, incluso la seducción.

Scorpius se había ido moviendo conforme hablaba, para cuando dijo la última palabra ya estaba bastante cerca y lo dijo tan _seductoramente _que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Vaya que si servía esa técnica, a él ya le estaba afectando. Y más con un maestro como Scorpius.

–Pero veo, Potter, que no estás muy familiarizado con esto. Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar.

Malfoy estaba muy cerca ya. ¿A qué estaba jugando Scorpius? Claro que estaba familiarizado con esa técnica, después de todo tenía novio. Y él lo sabía. De pronto entendió todo así que decidió seguirle el juego.

–Oh, es cierto. Yo nunca he hecho eso. Y odiaría verme en una situación así y no saber qué hacer o peor aún, ser atrapado por un maniático. Así que, Scorpius Malfoy, ¿podría enseñarme el sutil arte de la seducción?

–Observa, Potter y obsérvame bien, te haré una demostración. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es elegir a una persona y marcar tu objetivo. Puedes empezar lanzándoles una sonrisa, es una forma de hacer que tu presa se relaje. La mirada es también importante, reposa tus ojos en los del otro. Si realmente sientes deseo, el brillo de los ojos será delatador y le dará a conocer tus intenciones. Siempre sostenle la mirada. Te vas acercando –sin darse cuenta Scorpius ya estaba muy cerca de él–, y pósalas sobre el cuerpo del otro, delicadamente, tampoco es como si lo quisieras acosar –cada detalle que Scorpius decía lo demostraba, tenía sus manos en la cintura de Albus y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentía su aliento en el rostro–. Ahora, y si la persona, no te ha rechazado, puedes dar el gran paso y unir sus labios…

A este punto Albus sintió una suave presión en su boca, un sabor dulce que ya se sabía de memoria por haberlo probado infinidad de veces sin llegar a cansarse. Inmediatamente, tomó en sus manos el rostro de Scorpius para devolverle el beso con más pasión y fuerza. Malfoy lo había estado tentando desde que entró en la sala y más cuando comenzó con ese jueguito, si no lo hubiese terminado en ese momento, hubiera mandado todo a Merlín sabe dónde para besar y tocar a Scorpius y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Habían comenzado a salir en sexto curso en Hogwarts. Ambos Slytherin se hicieron amigos en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando se sentaron en el mismo compartimiento, charlaron y descubrieron gustos en común, y a pesar de saber quiénes eran y lo que sus familias representaban, no les importó y decidieron seguir siendo amigos. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos en el castillo y durante las vacaciones iban a visitarse a la casa del otro. Se puede decir que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy aprendieron sino a arreglar sus diferencias, al menos a tolerarse por el bien de sus hijos. Sin embargo, cuando regresaron de vacaciones para comenzar sexto año (vacaciones que habían pasado separados, porque Scorp se había ido de viaje con su familia), Malfoy había cambiado tanto física como emocionalmente. Estaba más alto (ahora eran de la misma estatura) más maduro y si se puede más rubio, básicamente estaba hermoso. Albus también había cambado a lo largo del verano, o al menos eso le habían dicho, pero el cambio en Scorpius era espectacular.

No obstante, cuando Al le preguntó cómo habían ido sus vacaciones y si las había disfrutado, Scorpius le respondió secamente. Y así siguió por algún tiempo. Si no le hablaba cortantemente, le ignoraba o evitaba. Cuando Albus le preguntaba que le pasaba no obtenía respuesta y ya se estaba seriamente preocupando por Scorp, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados o sin conversar, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho. Durante los meses que duró el raro comportamiento de Scorpius, Albus se dio cuenta que le gustaba, que le gustaba su mejor amigo, que por eso siempre estaba a su lado, que le gustaba hablar con él, reír con él, jugarle bromas a sus compañeros con él, estudiar con él e incluso a veces dormir con él (aunque este pensamiento ahora lo hacía sonrojar). Se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era y del gran amigo que tenía (aun cuando en estos momentos no lo fueran mucho), y que para gran tristeza suya, no se lo podría revelar nunca porque no quería perder su amistad. Scorpius a sus 16 años había salido con medio Hogwarts, chicos y chicas, a él no le importaba el género siempre y cuando fuesen buenas conquistas, las cuales por lo general duraban de una a dos semanas. Si le contaba cómo se sentía, o si tenía la suficiente suerte para que lo escuchara debido a los últimos acontecimientos, Merlín sabe dónde quedaría su amistad.

Un día, después de las vacaciones de invierno, cuando Scorpius terminó de cenar y salió del Gran Comedor, Albus lo siguió. Cuando estuvieron unos pasos alejados de las puertas del Gran Comedor, Potter volteó y encaró a Scorpius y le preguntó a gritos por qué lo evitaba y le reclamó que si no quería seguir siendo su amigo que se lo dijera de frente. Scorpius sólo pudo responder:

–Porque cada vez que te miro sólo quiero hacer esto –y de repente Albus tenía a Scorp casi encima de él y unos labios presionaban los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y observó el rostro de Scorpius mucho más cerca de lo que alguna vez pensó que lo haría, los ojos grises que tanto le gustaban escondidos detrás de sus parpados. Era el primer beso de Albus y era con Scorpius, y al parecer ya había pasado mucho tiempo en shock porque el rubio comenzó a detener el beso y a separarse. En lo único que podía pensar Al es que quería tener a Scorpius así de cerca siempre y probar esos labios cada vez que quisiera, ya luego habría tiempo para hablar y arreglar cualquier problema.

–Al, yo…

Antes de que terminara la frase ya Potter le devoraba los labios, lo besaba con mucha más fuerza y pasión que la anterior. Pasó sus brazos por la delgada cintura de Scorp para atraerlo hacia él y sentir sus cuerpos más cerca, mientras Malfoy tenía las manos en su cuello y las sentía moverse hacía su cabello. El beso era completamente magnifico, sentía que estaba flotando en el espacio, amarrado a Scorpius y que nada más existía. Y sintió una gran ola de placer cuando una lengua lamió sus labios. Al gimió y abrió su boca dejando pasar la lengua de Scorpius. Sentía que habían pasado horas y al mismo tiempo unos pocos segundos, cuando escucharon una aclaración de garganta y voces murmurando.

Reluctantemente se separaron, aunque siguieron abrazados y se giraron para ver a sus compañeros Slytherin, quienes al ver a sus amigos salir del Gran Comedor detrás de otro y sabiendo lo problemas que tenían últimamente decidieron seguirlos, para encontrarse a Al gritándole a Scorpius. Cuando iban a intervenir Malfoy ya se estaba comiendo a Potter.

–Vaya, por fin aclararon las cosas y descubrieron que están enamorados –dijo uno de sus compañeros y mejor amigo, Antonie Zabini.

–¿Cómo qué "por fin"? –preguntó Albus.

–Era bastante obvio para nosotros que ustedes se gustaban desde hace tiempo. Sino ¿por qué no has salido nunca con nadie, Albus, a pesar de que admiradoras y admiradores no te faltan? Siempre los rechazas y estás pegado a Scorpius. Y tú Scorpius, aun cuando has salido con mucha gente, tus relaciones no pasan de más de dos semanas y cuando terminan siempre vas a los brazos de Al. Además sobreproteges mucho a Albus de la misma forma que lo haría un novio hacia su pareja –este lógico razonamiento fue entregado por Adam Nott, quien a pesar de ser Ravenclaw pasaba más tiempo con los Slytherin que con los de su propia casa.

–Uhm, tiene sentido.

Luego de ese beso y de escuchar las razones por las que sus amigos querían que estuvieran juntos, ambos se fueron a su habitación para hablar en privado sobre lo que les pasaba últimamente. Scorp le contó que se había alejado de él porque se dio cuenta que Albus le gustaba y no podía estar cerca de él sin querer tocarlo, abrazarlo o besarlo y tampoco quería acabar con su amistad contándole como se sentía. Albus sólo sonrió y lo abrazó. A partir de ese momento se hicieron novios y prometieron que no se separarían por nada ni aunque sus padre se lo pidieran. Y si en algún momento decidían que no podían seguir con eso, al menos tratarían de permanecer siendo amigos.

Y ahí estaban después de cinco años juntos, besándose como el primer día. Aunque ahora ya habían salido de Hogwarts y vivían juntos. Luego de muchos besos y caricias compartidas, de algunas peleas, de momentos amargos y felices, de acuerdos y desacuerdos, de compañía y soledad estaban aún juntos. Y para ser más exactos estaban en el Ministerio en ese momento, Scorpius debía haberse escapado de alguna tarea o tenía tiempo libre, mientras que Al estaba simplemente ejercitándose un poco para luego ir a comer con su padre.

–Sabes que acabas de caer en mi trampa, ¿cierto, Al? Sí yo fuera un acosador ya estarías bajo mis garras –le reclamó Scorpius, mirándolo con desaprobación pero al mismo tiempo con deseo.

–Huh, ¿y quién no caería por las tácticas de Scorpius Malfoy? Yo soy sólo uno más del montón.

–Claro que no Albus, ni se te ocurra repetir eso, sabes muy bien que no es verdad –dijo Scorp, volviéndolo a besar para demostrárselo.

Cuando se separaron, Albus le preguntó. –Estabas comiendo dulces, ¿verdad? Uhm fresas, creo.

Scorpius parecía apenado. –Bueno, es que tenía hambre y fui a comprar comida pero en cuanto vi las fresas, no pude…

–No cambias –lo interrumpió el Potter menor, sonriendo. –Sabes, creo que deberíamos regresar. Ya la reunión debe haber terminado, y le prometí a papá que comeríamos juntos.

–Ni te molestes. En cuanto iba a comprar mi comida noté que la reunión había terminado, así que entré a la oficina de Harry para saber cómo había quedado todo y los vi. Parece que ya mi papá y el tuyo superaron su última pelea y se estaban reconciliando.

–¿Ah? Bien, ya era hora. Esos dos días fueron terribles para los dos. Pero, ¿qué te parece si comemos algo y luego nos vamos al departamento para que me sigas demostrando tus _técnicas_?

–Me parece una idea excelente, Al.

–Por supuesto, mis ideas siempre son acertadas –sonrió petulantemente, mientras Scorpius lo atraía hacia sí por la cintura y dejaba un beso en sus labios para luego tomarlo de la mano e irse a las chimeneas del Ministerio y poder continuar en su hogar lo mismo que sus padres hacían en ese momento en la oficina.

* * *

**Notas:** Hola, éste es un pequeño escrito que tenía guardado en mi computadora, la verdad no sé por que no lo habia publicado antes pero me he decidido y aquí está. Sé que es corto y soso pero espero que al menos entretenga un rato a quien lo lea y me haga saber que le pareció ^^


End file.
